Hitori Janai Rewrite
by P34ch
Summary: Is there such things as luck? What if things are going perfect, then it goes downhill. (Taito in later chapters)
1. Chapter One

Hitori Janai (Re-write)

A/N: Ok, I had a penname, it was PeachGirl but then I kinda got disappointed on the stories I wrote because frankly, they suck and since I read alot of GOOD fanfics, made by GOOD writers, I got a little better, I hope. Well, if any of you read "Hitori Janai" the original one, this is a re-write, same plot, different writing.

Oh, and it's going to be TAITO later on so I'm just warning you guys, that's all.

(_Italian_ is like the past, dream, anything that's not in the present, just in case you guys get confused)

Chapter One: Lucky Lady Bugs. (random title)

-------

__

"Takeru, look at this, it's a lady bug." said Yamato, age 10, he picked it up gently off the leaf to show it to his eager brother. A younger boy looked at it and took it off his brother's hand. He gazed at it..

"It's supposed to bring you luck." said Yamato smiling, knowing that his brother was enjoying watching the bug crawl over his arm, giggling. Then the wind blew, harshly making the red, black dotted bug fly away. Yamato frowned but saw Takeru staring out in the sky smiling. 

-------

"Takeru, you're crushing me, move over!" said Yamato, wincing. 

"I'm trying to but Taichi is crushing me!" replied Takeru, pushing Taichi, causing Taichi to squish Hikari. 

"Oniichan!, you're crushing me now!" said Hikari, pushing Taichi causing Taichi to bump into Takeru.

"Taichi, move over so Takeru won't kill my bones!" yelled Yamato, his cheek against the window of the car. 

"Can you guys settle down?!" said an angry voice from the driver's seat.

"Sorry Mr.Ishida" said Hikari as she silently mouthed Taichi to move.

"Can't help that this car is small!" whispered Taichi to Hikari. Hikari lightly punched Taichi on the shoulders. Taichi smiled and punched Hikari back lightly. After a few minutes of punching and giggling Taichi looked out the window and saw the sea, and the sand. They were here. The car reversed and parked into an empty spot, then they heard a crash. 

"Oh no, please tell me that you didn't crash into another car again, Dad." said Yamato groaning. 

-------

_"Takeru, why are you smiling? Aren't you sad that the lady bug flew away?"_

"No, I don't need luck, I already am lucky. I get to see my Oniichan, can't I?" Yamato smiled. "And that lady bug is looking for it's family, it doesn't want to be alone."

"Of course." He hugged his smaller brother and stared out in the sky with him too. He learned something valuable from someone younger, that was something lucky and he was right, no one should be alone.

-------

"Finally, we're here!" said Takeru happily stretching out his arms and breathing the cool air. He turned to his side and laughed at the sight of his older brother, with sunscreen all over his hair.

"Taichi, when I say put some sunscreen on me, I didn't mean to put it in my hair!" growled Yamato, trying his best to get it off, it failed. "Where's the shower stalls?"

"Just wash it off in the beach." said Taichi smirking at his work. "I'm sure you'll get most of it o-hey!" Yamato squirted some sunscreen into his hair too.

"Don't worry Taichi, I'm sure that it'll wash off." said Yamato with a smiling. 

"Let's just swim," suggested Hikari. "We're starting to get looks from the people."

"Maybe it's because of Taichi's huge bushy hair that's also white." 

"Or maybe it's because of you're bright yellow blonde hair!"

"Will you two shut up?!" yelled one of the men that were sunbathing near them. Taichi, Hikari, Yamato, and Takeru started to walk off while Taichi and Yamato were still mouthing eachother about their hair.

-------

__

Takeru and Yamato were snuggled up under a tree in the shade sleeping. None of them noticed another lady bug landing on Takeru's nose. Takeru wrinked his nose and the lady bug still stayed. Then Takeru scratched his nose, and the lady bug along with it. Another harsh wind went by and Takeru snuggled closer to his brother. 

"...Oniichan.." mumbled Takeru. Yamato slowly opened his eyes and yawned. He looked down and saw Takeru hugging around his waist tightly. Yamato smiled a tired smile and closed his eyes.

-------

"This water's freezing!" said Taichi as he walked into the waters, splashing. Yamato followed him and carried a float, he jumped on it and closed his eyes. Yep, another relaxing day.. 

"Taichi, help us make this castle!" yelled Hikari from the shore, Taichi swam to her and walked out of the water. He sat next to her and got a shovel. He looked out into the sea and saw Yamato all alone laying on his float.

"You think I should go watch him, I mean, he can't swim good can he?"

"Don't worry, Oniichan can swim and besides, he likes to relax out in the sea, and not get bothered." said Takeru digging and scooping up sand placing where the castle was supposed to be made.

"Ok, now, how big are we making this castle?"

"Big."

"How big?"

"Huge."

"How huge?"

"Just help us make this."

-------

__

Takeru woke up with a small yawn and saw his brother still asleep. He got up and walked to go get a drink of water. He didn't drink in a while. He walked off to look for a nearby water fountain.

-------

Yamato woke up a few minutes later and saw no brother in his arms. "Takeru..?" Yamato started to panic when he looked around and saw no one around. "Takeru??" asked Yamato, more panic in his voice. He looked around and saw a small crowd. Yamato crawled under the people's legs, he was lucky that he was skinny and only ten years old. Yamato's eyes widened as he saw a small boy there with blood pouring out of his forehead. "Takeru!!"

-------

So, how'd you like this so far? Good, bad? It's pretty late right now so I should just end it here. *smile* Please review! I can't handle flames, but if you think it sucked that bad, then flame but if you're against Taito or something, and complaining, then I'll just ignore that review. Well, please review! ^_^ My birthday was yesterday, so this is a perfect late present. *hint hint* And since I'm lazy, I bet I'm gonna not finish this in a while, gomen. But who knows. Reviews help me alot. *nudge*

Oh and I know that this chapter kinda is rushed, but don't worry, I'll make it longer later on. And I bet the rating will go higher. Well why are you reading this? Review! ^_^


	2. Chapter Two

Hitori Janai (Re-write)

A/N: Yay, I got reviews! Er.. I'm done now.

Like I said in the first chapter, it's going to be TAITO in future chapters, even if chapter one didn't look like it didn't look one bit like Taito, I'm gonna slowly change that.

Just in case you guys get confused, like I said, _Italics_ are DREAMS and the PAST. The last paragraph with Takeru in an accident, was a dream, the rest was the past. (Confusing, yeah?)

Chapter Two: Ki No Shita (random again)

Oh yeah and it's TAITO in this chapter.

-------

"TAKERU!" Yamato's eyes shot wide open after the dream he just had. Takeru got into a car accident, blood pouring out of his forehead, Takeru's eyes were wide open and his mouth was partly opened to, like he was about to yell out his brother's name. "Just a dream, nothing real.." mumbled Yamato. 

He looked around and realized that he wasn't anywhere near the shore, he couldn't really see the shore at all. He looked down into the clear water and saw rocks, corals, and seaweed, also a few fish swimming by. Yamato started to panic. Common sense started to work in his mind as the blonde struggled to paddle to the small shore and to not look into the water. 

-------

_Takeru spotted a water fountain near by and smiled. He ran over to it and started taking large gulps, water started to trickle down his chin as he finished his drink and wiped his chin. He walked back to where his brother was sleeping. Under the tree. Ki no shita. _

Yamato woke up and saw that his brother was missing. "Probably to get some water.." mumbled Yamato as he closed his heavy eye lids. One minute later a smaller version of Yamato walked up to the tree and smiled. Takeru saw his brother still sleeping and snuggled under his arms again, closing his eyes. Big brothers can sleep for the longest time..

-------

"Where'd Yamato go.." mumbled Taichi as he stared out into the sea. 

"What did you say?" asked Hikari, glancing over where Taichi was staring.

"Yamato.. he's not there.." said Taichi, realizing that the waves must've taken Yamato deeper into the sea. He started to think about Yamato drowning but quickly stopped thinking about it. Yamato can swim of course. 

"Oh my gosh!" yelled Hikari suddenly feeling a bad feeling in her chest. She got up and started walking towards where the shore was. Taichi was already a few steps ahead of her.

Just a few seconds later, Takeru came back with a bucketful of shells, they were going to use it for the castle. "Look, Hikari, I found this weird shell..," he began, but realized that no one was building the castle. "Hikari? Taichi?" Takeru looked back and forth and saw the two in the water yelling out something. Takeru heard a name being said over and over. Yamato.

"Taichi, Hikari!" yelled Takeru as he ran up to them. "Where's Oniichan?" 

"I don't know! He's nowhere near the shore!" 

"What do you mean?!"

"The waves must've washed him out into the sea!"

Oh no...

-------

Almost there.. The shore's getting bigger... Yamato panted as he tried his best to paddle and not get knocked over by waves. He heard water splashing against each other, Yamato turned around and saw a set of waves.. Oh no.. Yamato paddled as fast as possible, hoping that he can catch one of them but his arms were too tired from paddling. Yamato stopped paddling for a second, the waves went over him. This wasn't turning out to be the usual relaxing beach day. The waves knocked him off his float, Yamato struggled to kick but couldn't concentrate while he was thinking about so many things... Death, Taichi, Takeru, Family, his band..

-------

"Look, I think I see Yamato's float!" cried out Takeru as he paddled closer to the float, but he saw no blonde on the float. "I found Yamato's float, but he's not anywhere near it!" yelled Takeru to Taichi who was the closest to him. 

"He must've fallen off, Takeru, I'm going to swim deeper, you just wait there, you too Hikari!" He was glad that he was a soccer player after all. He can kick strongly so he can swim faster. Taichi reached up to his forehead and forgot that he gave the goggles to Daisuke. Taichi sighed and dove down. 

-------

Yamato struggled to kick up but he took no sports, he was in a band, which didn't come in handy at a time like this. Yamato got a gulp of air before another wave made him go underwater, Yamato spun in circles in the water and bumped his head against a coral causing him to black out. _Takeru... Taichi.. Help!_

-------

_"Yamato, Takeru!, we have to go now!" yelled a woman's voice. Nadeshiko. _

"Mmm.." Yamato opened his eyes and smiled seeing his young brother in his arms. He gently nudged Takeru. Takeru's eyes slowly opened and his mouth gave away a yawn. Yamato got up and helped his brother up too. They both turned and saw their mother waving to them and their father in the van waiting for them to come. Takeru smiled and ran to the van hugging his mother's waste. Yamato walked to the van slowly, and as soon as he reached there, he opened the door and helped Takeru in, then he went in. 

-------

"I found Yamato's body!" cried out Taichi as he struggled to carry Yamato, while fighting the waves. Stupid, why did he say that for, Takeru and Hikari weren't anywhere near here. He saw a wave coming fast at them. "Let's hope that I can body surf as good as I used to.." muttered Taichi as he began paddling fast with an unconscious Yamato on his back. He only went for about a feet until he slowed down. He was near Hikari and Takeru now. Damn, it was really hard to kick and stroke with a blonde on your back. When was Yamato going to wake up? He didn't drink too much water, did he? He spotted a small figure, he recognized it instantly. "Takeru!," yelled Taichi, "I found Yamato!!" The figure suddenly turned to him and started swimming towards his direction.

"Oniichan!" Takeru swam up to them and helped Taichi carry him to shore. Yamato coughed a bit but he still didn't wake up. Taichi grabbed Yamato's wrist and checked for a beat, it was normal, he sighed with relief. 

"Someone needs to give him mouth to mouth.." said Hikari all of a sudden. Taichi and Takeru both looked at her. 

"I would give him mouth to mouth, but I don't know how." said Hikari, as if she read their minds. "One of you will have to give him mouth to mouth." Hikari and Takeru looked at Taichi next.

"Why doesn't Takeru do it?"

"Because.. I'm his brother, that's just wrong!"

"I'm his friend!"

"Just do it!"

"No!"

"It doesn't prove that you're gay or anything!"

"Lips to lips!"

"It's not gross!"

"Then you kiss him!"

"It's not kissing, it's mouth to mouth!"

Minutes went by as Takeru and Yamato argued, until Hikari stopped them, telling them that Yamato wasn't gonna breath anytime soon.

"Fine, but if he wakes up and sees his best friend kissing him, I'm putting the blame on you." said Taichi as he glared at Takeru and then Hikari. He lowered his face to Yamato's face and lowered as he put his lips to Yamato's. He pinched Yamato's nose and breathed into him. Takeru put his hands on Yamato's chest and started to push his chest. They kept on doing this for a few minutes until they realized that it wasn't working.

-------

_"Mom, are we there yet?" said Yamato as he started out the window, idly twirling his hair around his finger. _

_"Almost there, sweetie." replied his Mom. _

"....Ok.."

-------

"Taichi, it's working!" cried out Hikari happily.

"I know, how many times did I 'kiss' him?" said Taichi as he began to lower his mouth to Yamato's again. The figure on the sand's eyes opened a little and he started to cough violently. Yamato covered his mouth with his hands and sat up, his eyes were big and he looked around.

"...Yamato?" asked Takeru in concern. The frightened blond turned to his own brother. His mouth opened as he asked..

"Who's Yamato?"

-------

Well, I'm gonna end it here because once again it's late. So, like it so far? Too confusing? If it is then I'll try to make it a little more informative. Either ways, please review, and if you were grossed out with the Taichi 'kissing' Yamato thing, I warned you~ Well, I hope you guys like how the story is turning to...


	3. Chapter Three

Hey look, it's updated! Oh my goodness, I can't believe my stupid eyes! *cough* Either ways, thanks so much to everyone who reviewed, *coughyamatoforeverjkbneo-chanthatgirlchibitrunksandsohpievcough* If you couldn't read that it's..

yamatoforever

jkb

nEo-cHaN

ThatGirl

Chibi Trunks

and last but not least... 

Sohpie V!

I never knew I would get over 5 reviews *eyes shine* Danke! Well, on with the disclaimer, then the warnings, then the story, then the end, then the never updating cycle.

Disclaimer: Now why would I own Digimon? I'm too poor, I mean, well, Christmas IS coming up... wait it passed?! *swears*

Warnings: Oh I don't know, maybe... TAITO?! There's TAITO in this story, as in TAICHIXYAMATO, as in not a straight pairing, as in IF YOU'RE NOT A FAN OF TAITO AND DESPISE IT WHY THE HECK ARE YOU LOOKING AT THIS STORY, IT'S ALREADY CHAPTER THREE!

-----

Chapter 3: ...Uh...

-----

"Yamato.. Yamato's your name!" said a frightened Takeru.

"Ya.. ma... to..." the memory lost boy mumbled his name, trying to remember if he remembered anything about this. "..I'm sorry, I don't remember anything." 

Hikari and Taichi looked at eachother with worried looks, how were they going to explain this to everyone? Koushiro, Mimi, Jyou, Yamato's father and mother, Sora, Yamato's band, the teachers, did they need to go to a doctor to see if he'll ever remember the past? What about Yamato's friendship..? Hikari quickly decided to take action.

"Yamato, come with me, you guys too, we have to go to a doctor." instructed Hikari as she started running towards where the Ishida father said he was going to be, dragging along a very confused Yamato, and two very worried boys.

-----

_"No, NO!!" yelled Yamato, trying to squirm out of his father's arms. "Takeru... TAKERU!!!!" _

"ONIICHAN! HANASHITE!!" screamed Takeru, pulling against his mother's hand that was tightly grasped around his tiny wrist. "I don't want to leave Oniichan!!" he cried out. Their mom looked away sadly and walked away the opposite direction where their father was heading. Their cries and protests were ignored. Their parents were getting a divorce, most families were like that..

-----

_Gulps of water went down his throat as he cried out for help, he couldn't see anything but water, ocean water swirling around him, pulling him deeper into the ocean. No one was coming to save him, but a pair of hands reached for him and pulling him up, holding him tight.._

-----

Yamato sat up fast in his bed, his eyes wide opened. He looked around and saw no one, he was alone. Alone, like how he felt because he knew no one, he couldn't trust anyone. Anyone can simply tell him that he's their family, his best friend, her boyfriend, _his _boyfriend.

He looked around and remember that he was in a hospital, they said that he'll feel more safer, but he didn't. He didn't at all. He felt safe somewhere deep inside of him, the sounds of waves and a shout for help.. He shook his head, no, he had anmesia! Everything he thought was all a big lie, a fake, he can't remember the past! The door to his room opened, leaving Yamato to stop thinking and putting himself down.

"H-hi Yamato.." said Taichi, looking at his friend, who looked down at his lap. An uncomfortable minute of silence drifted past until Taichi got his courage to try to make him feel a little better.

"Listen.. I'm sorry that you don't remember anything, I can tell that it's not the best thing in the world." 

"......"

"I know, I know, I heard what you said before, I might be trying to trick you since you're at a helpless stage, but I'm not, I'm your friend!"

".....you're the one aren't you?"

Taichi sent him a confused look. "What?" 

"You're the one that was in my dream.. I was drowning and you saved me."

Taichi turned bright red remembering the 'kiss', causing him to panic. "Ah.. yeah, I'm the one, I'm glad that you remember something, I-I mean, at least you r-remember something, it's hard to not remember s-something and well, don't worry b-b-because I'll always be there for you if you're s-scared of anything because you can t-trust me...! And if anyone tells you a lie, I'll make sure you know the truth because you can sure trust me, and-" Taichi looked over to the blonde who was fast asleep. He smiled, at least he looks a little more secure, he thought. He looked at Yamato's form, it was the exact way it was when he dragged him to shore. His face, and his lips..

Taichi shook his head and blushes furiously. He was straight! Straight, straight, straight. But Yamato sure is feminine, a small voice in Taichi's head said. Taichi agreed. 

-----

_"Yamato, I'm going to go to work now, be a good boy and stay here." said a low voice._

"Yes, dad." came a mumbled reply. Yamato still wasn't used to the fact that whenever he woke up, there was no Takeru in front of his face, grinning like an idiot and telling him to wake up. There was no mom who was up early, cooking him and the family breakfast. There was no father who woke up a few minutes later, got his coffee and kissed his mother on the cheek. There was no more love running around in the house. He felt... alone.

-----

Taichi was still staring at Yamato's sleeping form, every time Yamato took a breath, Taichi blushed more. By now he was not blushing, but his face was practically painted red. '_Me and Yamato sitting under the tree, with him next to my side and me wrapping my arm around him, he looks up to me and I look down at him and I pull in him for a kiss-' _Taichi desperately tried to get the image out of his head, he couldn't possibly fall in love with the blonde boy. But he had such a good opportunity at convincing Yamato that he was his boyfriend.

....

......

...........

................. 

Oh who cares! Taichi leaned down to Yamato and put his lips on to Yamato's for a few minutes until Yamato moaned and opened his eyes, which turned wide after he saw Taichi, who was too close to him.

"W-What are you doing?!" yelled Yamato as he pushed Taichi off. Yamato got out of his bed and walked out of his room in a huff. He needed to get outside of this hospital. 

"Yamato, wait! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that!" said Taichi, who walked up to Yamato, quickly. Taichi felt more guilty when he saw Yamato's tears on his cheeks as he turned around.

"Get away from me.. I can *never* trust you anymore."

Taichi Yagami just lost his friendship and everything to Yamato Ishida. Talk about bad luck.

-----

A/N: I was going to make it longer.. but I forgot what else I was gonna type, so there it is, chapter 3! *cough* It's not as good as I thought it was going to turn out but I hope someone reads this and.. *NUDGE* *coughreviewcough*


End file.
